Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir & Eagle Eye
by TheFreakyFanfictioner
Summary: Marinette and Adrien Agreste are ladybug and Chat Noir, but you'll never guess that they'd have a new partner.
1. Statue Vivante

Eagle Eye beamed brightly alongside his new partners, Ladybug and Chat Noir as the press swarmed the scene asking them about how they did it and other wildfire questions about where he came from. His miraculous beeped and he felt the pin. The miraculous was orange and had two little white round wings popping out of the side. There was a yellow beak and a little silver arrow out on the top. He had lost the two wings and the arrow. The only two things left were the beak and the orange color. If he neglected his two minutes remaining, he'd revert back into Michael Larounge and he'd be sunk. "Uh, I've got to go. I'll see you all later. Love you!" He waved to the cameras and shouted "WINGS!" The jetpack on his vest whirred to life, an orange haze appearing out of the bottom and two large eagle wings protruded from the back. The jetpack roared as he took off of the ground and soared in direction of François-Dupont High School. As he neared, he began thinking about how dramatically his life changed that morning.

* * *

Michael woke up that morning just as tired as he was when he woke up. The alarm whined in his ear and he immediately reached over and silenced it. He groggily rose from his bed and sat back down on it, burying his head in his hands. Forcing himself out of bed, he could taste the morning breath in his mouth and groaned. "Repulsive." He groaned. He trudged into his bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He stared at the reflection that had its gaze fixed on him. He did a little shimmy and then waved to the fake crowd in front of him before spitting into the sink. He washed his face and dried it off with a towel. He picked out a jacket, a blue shirt, and threw on some khakis and a pair of sneakers. He also skipped his contacts and wore his glasses and put a beanie on, too. He left his apartment with a banana and bought a coffee on his way to school.

Math was boring.

Art was okay, considering he got to try drawing Chat Noir and Ladybug again.

History was boring.

By lunchtime, there was an akuma attack. His name was Statue Vivante and she was apparently an aspiring sculptor and worked three years on hers and spent thousands of dollars to have it made. She went to the Louvre and was denied to have it entered as a real sculpture. She was devastated and this villain named Hawk Moth can create villains and gave her the power to turn people into actual statues that looked like they belonged in the Louvre. Michael went to his favorite restaurant for lunch and was watching a Breaking News report that Ladybug and Chat Noir were failing and that they needed the help of their healer that gave them their powers. Michael again tried to draw them but failed. He needed to be closer, to see their features upfront and then be able to figure out the secret to their anatomy.

On his way back to the school, he saw an old man with a cane and wispy beard cry out for assistance. His cat (which ironically was black) wasn't coming down from a tree and he didn't know how to get it down. Michael watched as everyone passed him, and ignored the fact that he would be late. He told the man to hold his coffee and took off his belt. He wrapped it around the tree trunk and used it to help him climb up the tree, grab the cat, and jump back down which hurt the bottom of his feet. But it was worth it. "Thank you, young man. Here, allow me to repay you." He said. "Oh, no thank you. It's no big deal."

"No, please. I insist. And open it as soon as possible. Your help is required." Michael blinked for a second and the man vanished and a simple box was left in his place. It was a beautiful box, lined with red fiber and was carved from wood. Michael tried look for the man, turning in all directions, but the man truly vanished and he was left with the box. He opened it and inside was a dark grey pin. "Oh wow. How great." He was about to close it, but a incandescent light flooded from it in the shape of a ball. "OH MY GOD!" He cried out. He dropped the box and covered his mouth. He ran away into an alley and brought the box in with him. A small figure emerged from the light that diminished. "Okay, before you say anything, we don't have a lot of time. I'm Kwazii, your kwami. I grant powers, yours is the power of sound and sight. Your sight is enhanced like an eagle's when you transform and when you use your super power, sonic screech, your vocal chords are too, and you destroy everything in your path. Put this pin on and say the words, 'Kwazii, take flight!' That will transform you into your superhero form. When you use your super power, you'll have only five minutes to stop the akuma before you return to normal, Michael, and you don't want that. And lastly, once you do, I need food to recharge. I prefer popcorn. Now pin this to your beanie and say the words!"

Michael was dumbfounded but followed the little things instructions. "KWAZII, TAKE FLIGHT!" Immediately, Kwazii flew into the pin. In a bright orange flash, he was transformed into a superhero like he was told by the now within the pin. His hair was now exposed because his beanie disappeared and it was two different colors, orange and black. He had a mask on and his eyes were bright, glowing orange, due to his enhanced sight. The mask didn't cover his nose but it was completely orange except for the line running across the top and the part that dipped down on his nose to indicate a beak.

He had a vest on with an attached jet pack that was humming and when ordered, a bow and different arrows would escape based off of what was needed at the moment. His suit was all orange except for his gloves and boots which were black but the fingers on the gloves were orange and the soles of the booths were orange and a black belt with a single orange buckle in the center wrapped around his waist. Michael was confused on what to do, but went along with it anyway. Then, the words of the old man he had helped flashed into his mind. _Your help is required._ Then he thought of ladybug and Chat Noir, failing at saving the city. "I have to help them! But how do I get there? Jetpack. Right. Uh, Kwazii, how do I fly? Right, he entered the pin, he can't talk. Um...flight? It's soaring time? Wings?" Suddenly, two large wings extended from the back of the jetpack and were squished against the wall of the alley and the jetpack whirred to life and he took off into the air, zig zagging due to the scrunched up wings. He finally got the hang of it and floated in mid air, wondering where Ladybug and Chat Noir were. "What was it Kwazii said? I had heightened eyesight? Eagle eyes!" He shouted." The glowing of his eyes got brighter as he concentrated on where Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was as if he was flying through the city and past cars and in between buildings when his eyes landed on the heroes avoiding blasts and running from the villain. "Got it!" he shouted. The glow dimmed and he could finally see normally, and blasted in the direction of the Louvre where Statue Vivante was attempting vengeance.

"Ladybug, running isn't getting us anywhere! Don't you think we ought to be a bit _boulder_?" He joked running from the blasts. "I know, Chat, but we need to distract her long enough so we can find out how to get that chisel from her!" Suddenly a blast got Ladybug's leg and bad her fall to the ground. She was stuck in place and the statue parts were spreading fast. Summoning all of her strength, she jumped to her feet to find the chisel pointed at her. "Your destiny is set in stone, Ladybug!" A purple butterfly outline appeared on her face. "Take her miraculous first! THE EARRING!" Hawk Moth shouted. "And you can't do anything about it!" She reacher for Ladybug's ear, but was stopped abruptly when an arrow pierced through it, knocking it to the ground and out of Statue Vivante's hands. "Woah! I did that! _I_ did that! I can't believe it!" Michael shouted.

The heroes and villain faced him. "Who are you?" Statue Vivante yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at him. "I'm...er...Eagle Eye! Yeah, that sounds like a superhero name! I'm Eagle Eye and I'm here to assist Ladybug and Chat Noir!" He swooped down and kicked Statue Vivante next to her chisel. "Don't worry. Your old man guy sent me here to help!" He told her. "Master Fu? Good. I was hoping you weren't another akuma. Chat Noir and you go distract her while I use Lucky Charm to stop her before I become all stone! Go!"

"Come on, Chat Noir!" Eagle Eye cried running for Statue Vivante, his wings disappearing. The hero ran after him and extended his staff at Statue Vivante to prevent her from picking up her chisel. Eagle Eye took off into the sky and nosedived back at her, making her jump to the side while he grabbed her chisel. "No!" She cried. "What do I do with it?" Eagle Eye asked. "Give it to me!" Chat Noir cried. "CATACLYSM!" He summoned. A purple glow engulfed his hand and nodded to Eagle Eye who chucked it at Chat Noir. Statue Vivante kicked him in his stomach and caught the chisel herself and blasted Chat Noir. He turned to stone, but his hand remained glowing. "NO!" Ladybug cried. Statue Vivante turned her chisel on Ladybug. "NO!" Eagle Eye cried.

"LUCKY CHARM!" She threw her yo-yo into the air and out popped a red biscuit with black polka dots. Statue Vivante blasted Ladybug and it turned her to stone before she could catch it. The biscuit fell into her stone arms and sat there motionless. "And now, you're next!" Statue Vivante cried at Eagle Eye turning it on him. Eagle Eye scanned his surroundings scrutinizing every detail to see what the biscuit could be used for. He spotted a dog park nearby and a concessions stand next to it selling biscuits. He also noticed a bulldozer on a construction site and the worker leaving it with the keys inside. The final thing he noticed was the parade of dogs at the park and it all clicked into place. "SONIC SCREECH!" He cried. He screeched like an eagle and it knocked the wind out of Statue Vivante, dropping her to the ground and her chisel next to Ladybug who was a while away. He swooped down and grabbed the biscuit and dropped it in the bulldozer.

Statue Vivante was still dazed but was slowly crawling to the chisel. Eagle Eye then took out a bomb arrow and launched it at the concessions stand. He swooped down again and brought the worker there to shelter and then collected all the biscuits into the bulldozer. He started the ignition and put on a helmet. "Safety first." He knocked on his helmet and put the vehicle in drive. Despite being close to the chisel, Statue Vivante was shocked to discover a pile of biscuits on top of her. Eagle Eye rose into the air and whistled. "GO GET A TREAT!" He shouted at the dogs and pointed to the buried villain that was still reaching for the chisel. The mountain of dogs broke through the barrier and piled on top of her, rendering her unable to move. Eagle Eye landed next to the happily snacking dogs and retracted his wings and weapon. He picked up the chisel and noticed the reverse lever on it. He switched it and then blasted Ladybug returning her to normal.

"What? What happened? I-Eagle Eye?" She asked. "I stopped Statue Vivante! Return everything to normal like you always do! Oh, and here's the magic biscuit that you summoned. I don't know what you do with it, but I don't think it's good for dogs." Ladybug smiled and said, "I think it's safe to welcome you to the team, Eagle Eye." She took the biscuit and the chisel and broke the chisel, the akuma fluttering out of it. She opened her yo-yo. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma." She got in her stance and launched her yo-yo at the akuma, capturing it. "GOTCHA!" After it had purified, she released it back into the wild. "Bye bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She threw the biscuit into the air and it transformed into the swarm of ladybugs that circled the pile of dogs and dog biscuits and placed them where they needed to be. They mended the city and the doggie concession stand and placed the bulldozer back in its spot.

Last but not least, they turned Chat Noir into a human again and vanished, just like Master Fu. "Hey, I'm free of being hammered down!" He joked. A glob of purple reverted Statue Vivante to her normal state, leaving her confused. "Pound it!" The three said in unison, fist bumping each other. Hawk Moth yelled within his lair. "Curse you Ladybug, Chat noir, and your new eagle friend! But remember this all of you, you kill two birds with one stone and you're all birds; especially you Eagle Eye."

The beeping came in for two of them, but Chat Noir was still yet to use his power. "I guess I'll just…" He touched a piece of mulch and it disintegrated.

* * *

Eagle Eye landed in the school and he transformed back into Michael behind a vending machine. He caught Kwazii mid fall and bought him a bag of popcorn. "Just so you know, I'm not quiet when I eat, so get used to it." He told him. "Let me guess, you're sassy, too." He said, shoving him into his beanie. "How'd you guess?"


	2. Shapeshifter

Michael waved to the kids across the way before continuing towards class. He had his earbuds in and it was beginning to bother Kwazii. "Hey, kid! Could you chill with the movie trailer? You've been playing it on repeat for hours!" Michael couldn't hear him and continued watching the movie trailer until Kwazii took out one earbud and yelled in his ear. "KID!" Michael jumped back startled and had to play it off when everyone gave him odd glances. "What Kwazii?" He asked, looking up at his kwami. "I just think that the movie is stupid and you should stop watching the trailer." The kwami said, smirking. "No way, Kwazii! This is supposed to be the best movie of the year, and I'm gonna see it when it comes out!"

Michael turned into the classroom, eyes glued to the screen. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but nothing's perfect." Kwazii said. "Yeah whatever. I still can't believe they got rid of Adam Raronge to play the main character, Zane! He was perfect for it and they just tossed him!" Michael complained. "See, there's my point, kid. Not perfect." The bell rang and Kwazii ducked under the beanie to continue eating his popcorn. Michael zoned out of class as he tuned into the Kids+ channel to watch Nadja Chamack interview Adam. Kwazii popped his head out one more time to tell the kid to pay attention, but he was too lazy, and too done with the kid's obsession to care. Meanwhile, at the studio, Nadja was about to talk with Adam. She gave Manon one last kiss before sitting in her spot. The light above went red and she plastered a giant grin on her face.

"Don't be amused, it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack and today I'm with Adam Raronge to talk about his upcoming movie, Blockbuster. So tell me, Adam, is Blockbuster-"

"Actually, Nadja, I'm not working on the project anymore." Mrs. Chamack pretended to be confused and asked, "Please, go on." Adam took a deep breath. "Well, according to the tabloids, I quit because I was having an affair with my co-star and the director, which was not true! For the record! Don't believe everything the tabloids tell you." Michael chuckled and continued watching.

"Anyway, the truth is, they wanted to bring in a...uh... _younger_ face to the movie and they scrapped me for music star Mr. XY. Now he's playing Zane, and not me." Nadja took this all in. "How do you feel about that?" She asked as if she were his therapist. "Well, to be honest, I think it's stupid! I mean, I've won three awards for my performances and I even have the script on me! But when they wanted to give XY one, he said, 'No need! I'll just improv my way through the movie!' Who does that? It's stupid! It'd idiotic! The movie is going to fail without me! I mean, I was perfect for the role! They told me! And couldn't they use the anti-aging trick? It's not like it's brain surgery or rocket science!" Nadja checked her ratings and they were dropping due to the meltdown. "Uh, Adam, I think you should sit down." She said. He was standing up now, and he was angry. "No! I'm not going to sit down! You know who _should_ sit down? Those producers to have a meeting to cast me back in! _I_ would have led that movie to success! _I_ would have made that movie number one on the charts! _I am_ the perfect lead and will not be overshadowed by some condescending spoiled teenager that thinks synthesized eagle screeches is music! I _will_ be cast in that picture!"

Ms. Mendeleiev whipped Michael's phone out of his hands. "You will get this back at the end of the day." She said angrily. "No! I need to finish the live stream! It just got good!" The science teacher glared at her student, sending chills down his spine. "Yes, Ms. Mendeleiev." He said softly. "I told you!" Kwazii whispered.

"Security! We have a rampaging actor on set! Security!" Mrs. Chamack called. "Cut the roll! Go to commercial!" She declared. The red light went yellow indicating that commercials were on and Mrs. Chamack had him thrown out onto the studio lot. "How _dare_ you make a mockery of my show? This is a place of civil understanding and communication, not a Hulk zone! Do not return here!" She took his pass against his will and ripped it in half. "You are officially banned from this lot, and I don't ever want to see you here again! I bet that Mr. XY _is_ better than you. At least he doesn't have a mental breakdown on TV during interviews. And take your stupid script with you!" She threw it into a puddle, soaking it and almost ruining it. "Nadja, you're on in thirty seconds!" A woman with a headset and clipboard ran up to her in haste. "You're lucky I have to go, or else you'd be in big trouble." She turned on her heel and the metal doors shut behind her and the crew member.

Adam quickly grabbed the script and held it close. He knew that a breakdown like that on _live TV_ would go down in history and ruin his career. He had two emotions brewing inside of him. A conflagration of anger that was sparked by the "loyal" producers dropping him and the ocean of sadness, drowning him in guilt and knowing that this was the end of Adam Raronge on TV. He walked over to his car and unlocked it. Gathering his pride, he lay his head on the horn and let it play out as he sobbed.

Hawk Moth cackled within his lair. "This true performer has such incredible skill! How dare they deny him to use it? I believe my akuma can assist him." He let the akuma flutter into his hand and darken when he cupped it. It flew away. "Go off, my little akuma, and darken this man's soul!"

Kwazii felt a disturbance. Something was wrong. "Oh, right. I forgot about this power. Psst! Kid! Hey, kid! I have to tell you something!" Michael ignored him, figuring it was another smug comment. "Ugh, be annoying if you want, but I can sense an akuma coming!" Michael averted his attention to the creature in his beanie. "What? What do you mean?" He whispered, beginning to gather his things. "I'm a special kwami with a special miraculous. I happen to have the power to sense when there's an akuma! We have to go now!" He whispered hoarsely. Michael stood up with his things. "Ma'am, may I go to the bathroom?" He asked eagerly. Ms. Mendeleiev rolled her eyes and waved him away. He smiled his gratitude and left. He stopped at his locker and put away his things. He opened the beanie and stared at his kwami. "Kwazii, if you're lying, you're going to regret it." Kwazii rolled his eyes. "You told me the same thing when you first met me, now can we go?" He asked. "Kwazii, take flight!"

The akuma fluttered through the car and past the oblivious hurting man. It swept into script and the area around Adam's eyes darkened and a purple outline of a butterfly appeared in front of his face. "Shapeshifter, I am Hawk Moth. I now grant you the ability to be the greatest actor ever because you will now look like whomever you desire. But, this all comes at a price. Are you willing to take the role?" Hawk Moth asked. "Let's skip the rehearsal and get right to shooting." Shapeshifter replied. The goop expanded from his script and over the entire car. When it vanished, it was a stage and the curtains were open and the script was on a table. Adam still looked like himself. "What gives, Hawk Moth? You only changed my car, not me!" He yelled.

"Oh, calm yourself and close the curtains. Then concentrate on who you want to be." Hawk Moth explained. "Do I have to explain everything?"

"Anyone, huh?" He quickly closed the curtains and when they opened, he looked like a true akumatized villain. Or so he thought. His body was a giant question mark. "Well, this wasn't what I was expecting, but I'll take it! Can this thing go mobile?" He asked. The goop added rockets and wings to the stage, making it able to fly. "Ha! Now I'm ready!"

Eagle Eye soared over Paris, looking for any sign of trouble. "I don't see anything, Kwazii, you failed me." He said, floating in between two buildings. Then, on either side of him, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared on the buildings. "Hey, Eagle Eye. What's up?" Ladybug greeted. "Obviously him." Chat joked. "Well, my kwami told me he sensed a disturbance, but so far, I don't see anything." The three heroes pondered this. "Well, why don't we split up and search Paris?" Ladybug suggested. "Yeah, I'll take west, Ladybug, you take east, and since Eagle Eye is the fastest, you take north and south." The team agreed and set off in their directions.

Meanwhile, Shapeshifter burst into the set. "I'm back mrs. Chamack, and I'm not going to sit here and let you insult me!" He took out his script and swung it at her. She instantly disappeared and returned in the page as one of the characters. Shapeshifter cackled. "My dream cast is coming to life, and I will be in control of my movie! And Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Eagle Eye are my co-stars!" Shapeshifter and his stage blasted into the sky, destroying the roof of the set. He soared over Paris in search of the superheroes he now despised and Mr. XY. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet by a yo-yo and was plummeting to the ground. He screamed as he fell. "It's too bad! I would have been a great lead!" he grabbed onto a pole and swung to the ground safely. "Oh, wait! I still am! And I do my own stunts!" His stage swung down next to him and he hopped on, glowering at the red and black superhero. "Ladybug! You will be the supporting lead in my movie!" He shouted. He leapt off of the stage, swinging the script up to her. He used the same pole from before to climb up to a building and then did a somersault midair as he reached the same building she was on.

"Sorry, but we only play the leads!" Chat Noir said swinging his staff. It disappeared and reappeared as a prop in the movie. Shapeshifter growled as the script flew into his hands. A purple butterfly outline illuminated his face. "Shapeshifter, your vengeance can wait! Take their miraculous now!" Hawk Moth screamed. "Before I cast you, allow me to inform you that there are strict rules to your contract! Such as giving me your miraculous!" He cried. He launched his script again and ran full speed at ladybug. He threw a punch but she ducked and knocked him off his feet with a leg sweep. Chat hopped off of the ground and landed on his hands only to see the script coming back as him. He did an upside down split and the script flew back into the hands of the Shapeshifter. The shapeshifter rose to his feet and launched it at Ladybug who dodged it but was knocked to the ground by Shapeshifter who caught his script. Ladybug backed into Chat, who was back on his feet and grabbed Shapeshifter's arm. He flipped him over, causing him to lose his grasp on the script. "I bet the akuma is in there!" Ladybug cried. She ran for it, but Shapeshifter flew onto his feet causing Chat to lose balance and crash into Ladybug. They toppled over and Ladybug was just about to reach the script when it flew right back into the Shapeshifter's hands. If he could, he would grin evilly, but he was still in question mark form. He neared them and reacher for their miraculous when an arrow struck the ground and captured him in a net.

Eagle eye swooped down and began firing arrows through the holes in the net to destroy the script. "My script!" Shapeshifter cried out. He placed his body on top of it and summoned his stage. It ascended into view seconds later and bumped into Eagle Eye who just shot an arrow. It landed next to Ladybug and Chat who recognized it. They jumped out of the way as the bomb arrow exploded and destroyed a chunk of the building. Meanwhile, Shapeshifter escaped the net and jumped onto his stage. "I'm not done yet!" He cried. He cackled as he escaped. "We all need to go after him." Eagle Eye said, landing next to them. "Sorry about the friendly fire. I got knocked into by that stage with a mind of its own." Ladybug brushed it off and told him not to worry about it. "Does anyone know who that is?" Chat asked. The trio thought about it, but with no way of telling who or what it looked like before a question mark, they were as good as sunk.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground." Chat suggested. "What about you? You don't have your staff." Ladybug said. "But I do have my super cat reflexes." He bragged. Eagle Eye shot an arrow at his foot, deliberately missing and Chat jumped back after it impaled the ground. "Yep. Super cat reflexes." He mocked. "Let's go!"

The trio separated into different corners of Paris and were still coming up short on where the Shapeshifter was. He could be anyone. Suddenly, they entered a three way call from Chat Noir. "guys, I've got Mr. XY!" Chat announced. "How come? He's not the villain." Eagle Eye said. "Yeah, but Shapeshifter is out to get him! If we use him as bait, we can lure Shapeshifter to us and seize his butterfly!" Chat explained. "Sounds like a plan! Meet at the Eiffel Tower?" He asked. "Yep! Come on!" Chat urged. Eagle Eye but his bow back in its spot and took off again.

At the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir waited eagerly for them to show up. First he saw his lady swoop down from the sky and land next to him with a pair of red and black polka dotted torn jeans in hand. She said that if the plan didn't work, they could use Lucky Charm. Then Eagle Eye arrived. "Hey, guys." He greeted. "Alright, let's do this!" Chat encouraged. "Yeah!" Ladybug and Eagle Eye said in unison. Then they began to attack Chat who retaliated in taking out his staff and spinning it in front of him as defense. "Guys! What are you doing? It's me! Chat Noir!" He said. "Yeah, right, Shapeshifter! _He's_ Chat Noir!" Eagle Eye said, pointing to the real Chat coming around the corner. He kicked Shapeshifter to the ground and ran back to his team. "Inconceivable! How'd you figure it out?" Shapeshifter asked, jumping on top of Mr. XY. "Don't you remember? You took my staff and it's a prop in your script! I wouldn't be able to contact them if you had it! Nice try, Shapeshifter! But our plan is already in motion. Over to you, LB!" He shouted, tossing her his belt.

She jumped up and caught it midair and flipped over to a streetlamp. Wrapping the belt around a shopping cart, she hooked the pants through the tear in the pants while Chat and Eagle Eye distracted Shapeshifter. Shapeshifter sent the script flying at Chat Noir who hopped out of the way, leaving Eagle Eye to deal with it. Eagle Eye stabbed it with his arrow, forgetting that it would get added to the props section. It vanished and he didn't have time to get out of the way and he was sucked into the script. "Ha! Got one!" Shapeshifter cried. "Yes, you did, Shapeshifter, but you also lost his miraculos! I don't care for Eagle Eye, but I want the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so before you make them vanish, take their miraculous!" Mr. XY transformed into the stage and the curtains closed. Then they reopened and the question mark appeared. "I'm back!" he threw the script again, and this time, Ladybug knew that her yo-yo was going to vanish, but it was part of the plan. She chucked it at the book and it vanished, but still knocked it in the direction of the streetlamp. It fell onto the pants and slid down Chat's belt into the shopping cart, where it couldn't return. "Chat Noir, now!" ladybug shouted. "CATACLYSM!" Chat screamed. He touched the script and it crumbled to pieces, destroying everything inside. Including Eagle Eye. Shapeshifter wasted no time. He knew that if she used her power to return everything to normal, everything would escape, including her yo-yo to change him back to his normal form. He couldn't let that happen. He quickly engaged in strong combat with Ladybug, keeping her at bay. She ducked when he cicked and he jumped when she swiped. It was wild and neither of them intended to lose. The akuma had escaped the script by now and was flying away. It was going to multiply soon, and then Chat Noir and Ladybug wouldn't be able to stop the Shapeshifters. Chat jumped into the air and cupped the butterfly, for it to only disintegrate out of his hand and integrate again and fly away.

Ladybug was still tied up, so Chat quickly grabbed the the jeans and chucked them at Ladybug who was still in battle. Shapeshifter knocked her to the ground and jumped into the air, catching the jeans, but Ladybug kicked him into the air as she flipped to her feet. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She yelled. The swarm of butterflies swooped in. "NO!" Hawk Moth and Shapeshifter cried. They fixed the carnage from the day, mending the ceiling Eagle Eye destroyed with his arrow, returning Nadja to the studio. Eagle eye also reappeared and Ladybug and Chat Noir's weapons glimmered into their hands. Ladybug did a backflip onto the streetlamp and then launched herself into the air. The akuma had gotten away and she needed to find it.

"Eagle Eye, a little help?" She cried, feeling her beeping miraculous. Two minutes. "EAGLE EYES!" He cried and the glow of his eyes brightened. "It's at the police station!" He yelled. Ladybug did a 360 and swung her yo-yo through the night. The moon shimmered above her determined face as she heard her miraculous beep. One minute. The akuma sat on the top of the police station.

50 seconds.

It fluttered its wings, preparing to multiply.

40 seconds.

Ladybug neared it.

30 seconds.

It intimidated her with it's fluttering wings.

20 seconds.

She landed on the building and scooped it up and launched it into the air.

10 seconds.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma."

8 seconds.

"Time to de-evilize!" She yelled.

6 seconds.

She let the yo-yo do its thing and snatch up the akuma. "Gotcha!"

5 seconds.

4

3

2

The butterfly fluttered out of the yo-yo, pure as gold as it shimmered out of her hand. Ladybug jumped to the ground and Tikki was flung out of her hiding spot in her miraculous and into Marinette's hands. "That was a close one." She said. "Tell me about it." Marinette replied. "Do you think Eagle Eye is still watching?" She asked. "I think he knows the rules." Tikki replied. Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew in, eager for a snack.

Eagle Eye's glow faded. "She purified it right as she de-transformed. We're good." Chat eyed him. "Do you know her secret identity?" He asked. "No, of course not. I know where to draw the line, Chat. Good job!" he said, fist bumping the cat themed hero. The ring beeped. "You'd better go. I'll make sure this guy gets home, since I didn't use my power." Chat Noir nodded and jumped on rooftops to go home while Eagle Eye watched the purple goop revert the villain to his civilian form. "Adam Raronge? I love you and your work! Oh my god, I'm a huge fan!" Eagle eye was fangirling now. "Well, thank you, but I guess my career is over, thanks to that meltdown at Kids Plus." Eagle Eye pondered this. "Maybe I can change their minds. I _am_ a superhero after all."

Adam's eyes widened with glee. "Really?" Eagle Eye nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said. Eagle Eye helped Adam onto his back. "Watch the wings, don't burn your shirt on the jetpack and hold on tight." he told him. "WINGS!" The hum of the jetpack grew as the two large wings extended from his back. The two soared into the sky and into the night.


	3. Mauvaise Morsure

Michael dashed across the street, eager to get to the video game store. They were having a fantastic deal: buy six games and get them all 75% off. Kwazii popped his head out of Michael's beanie. "What is it with humans and video games? Honestly, all they do is give you hand-eye coordination and rot your brain. Michael looked up. "Those are two different arguments. Pick a side. Are you for them or against them?" Michael asked. "I don't care for them, that's all." Kwazii said. "If you ask me, they're a waste of time. But if _you_ want to mess around with a stupid pixelated character on your TV, be my guest, but it better not interfere with my popcorn eating." Michael rolled his eyes at the comment and continued rushing to the store.

He ran past a dog refusing to move. "Come on, Butch!" The owner yelled. The dog refused, needing to pee and strained, trying to get to the tree. "Butch, we're going to be late! Let's go!" The man yelled. The dog whimpered as he neared the tree. "COME ON!" The man screamed, yanking on the leash. The dog yelped as the impact caused him to drop the bone in his mouth. "Butch, ever since I got you, you've been nothing but trouble! How much can one man take, and how much can one dog misbehave? I'm sick of it! You are in so much trouble when we get home!" He reprimanded. The dog whimpered and lowered its head sadly.

Hawk Moth cackled within his lair. "Anger is in the air. I can feel it. A disgruntled owner plus his ungrateful dog equals akuma." he opened his hand and the akuma fluttered into it. He darkened it and it flew away, out of his lair and into the streets of Paris.

Michael stopped to catch his breath and looked up at the game store. "Finally." he breathed out. Kwazii flew out of his hiding spot. "Michael, I sense an akuma." Michael's expression darkened. "Now? Can't it wait?" Kwazii glared at him. "Akuma. A-ku-ma." Michael shook his head. "Dude, the store is wild and people are flying through the shelves! I have to get those games! We have a while until the person gets akumatized, we can get my games _and_ stop the akuma! Now hide." Michael stuffed Kwazii into his beanie and ran into the store.

The man didn't notice this interaction and was still trying to get his dog to cooperate. The akuma fluttered near him and was about to enter the leash when the man's negativity faded. His anger turned to love. "WHAT?!" Hawk Moth cried. The owner of the dog was currently talking to his crush, the woman that lived in the same apartment complex and was muttering some weird thing to her. The akuma went to the next best thing and injected itself into the dog's bone. The white fur around the dog's eyes went red and the outline of a purple butterfly etched itself onto the dog's face. Hawk Moth was startled but thought about it. "I guess this must have happened before. I can work with this. Hello, Mauvaise Moursure. I am Hawk Moth. You're such a cute dog. You don't deserve such horrible treatment. I have a proposition for you. I will give you the ability to wreak havoc and seek revenge on all dog owners in Paris! Dogs shouldn't be chained up! They should be free and should run wild!" It was at this moment Hawk Moth face palmed. He sounded like an animal rights protester. "You will become enormous and will rule as their king, but as long as you can get me the miraculous of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Eagle Eye. Can you do that for me? Huh? Huh?" The dog barked in glee and caught the attention of the owner. He kicked the dog and whispered, "Shut up!" The dog growled as the purple goop swarmed his tiny body. "Good boy." Hawk Moth praised.

Michael left the store, bag of video games in hand. "See, Kwazii? I bought my game and no screams, attacks, or nothing. Let's get home so I can-" He was interrupted by an enormously loud bark and the screams of terrified Parisians. He looked to his left to see a giant dog that had purple fur, a crown, and a cape growling at a man and what appeared to be his partner. "Bad Butch! Bad dog!" He yelled. The dog growled and barked once more. Suddenly a wave of dogs came running down the street, flooding it. A staff and a yo-yo combined to make a net to temporarily hold the dogs. "You don't find that in nature every day!" Chat Noir said, jumping to the ground in front of the dog. Ladybug landed next to him. "Where's Eagle Eye? You'd think he'd be here." She dialed him and it went straight to voicemail. Michael winced and began running to his house. "Uh, michael?" What are you doing?" Kwazii asked, floating alongside him. "Well, I'm going to transform, but I need to drop off my video games! You think I'm gonna leave them in the open for some punk to steal?" He asked, turning onto his street. He darted into his house and dropped the bag onto the counter.

"Kid, you've got your priorities mixed up. Oh well. Just do it already." Kwazii sighed. "Kwazii, take flight!" In a bright flash of orange light, Michael was transformed into his alter ego, Eagle Eye. He checked his bow's handle and turned it into the phone setting. He saw he had four unheard messages from Ladybug and she was calling him again. He quickly ran to the second story and opened a window. He jumped out and as he fell to the ground, he yelled. "WINGS!" His jetpack roared as his wings extended and he soared into the sky. He answered the call. "I'm here, Ladybug. What's up?" He asked. "What's up? We're over here holding a bunch of dogs from destroying the city! Where are you?" She cried.

Eagle Eye blushed. "Er...my alter ego had some work to do. Sorry, I couldn't break away from it." He lied. He knew that if Kwazii were here, he'd make some snarky comment about the "work" he had to complete. "So who's the villain behind the mask?" He asked, although he knew the answer. Ladybug froze like he did. "Just come to the main attraction in Paris and you'll see." She said. They both hung up and Eagle Eye put away his bow. When he arrived at the Eiffel tower, he faked his surprise.

"A DOG?" He shouted, a little too fake. "Yep. Akumatized this morning. I didn't even get to eat breakfast." Chat Noir said. "Well, I know how I can help for the time being." Eagle Eye said. He took out his bow handle and extended it, and then a bomb arrow popped out of his back. He aimed at the street and it bounced a couple times before landing. "You might want to stand back." He motioned. They all took five giant steps backward in one step and the middle of the street exploded into a giant ditch. "Is it going to hold them all?" Ladybug asked. Eagle Eye shrugged. "Only one way to find out." Chat Noir said. "After you, m'lady." Ladybug groaned at the comment and let her yo-yo fly into her hand. Chat Noir followed, letting his staff retract. He attached it to his back as the ocean of dogs swirled into the bottom of the ditch and piled to the top.

"Well, it worked, but now we have a giant dog to deal with." Eagle Eye said. A purple butterfly appeared on the face of Mauvaise Morsure. "Mauvaise Morsure, they're going to try to attack you, and they've taken away your army! You must not only free them, but you must also keep them at bay! Collect their miraculous while you're at it!" He shouted. The dog growled and put his paws onto the top of a building. He knocked it over, causing a domino effect. The trio suddenly grew nervous. There were people inside those buildings. Mauvaise Morsure swiped at the trio, making them jump, but then pawed at them midair, sending them flying into a dumpster. "Now, Mauvaise Morsure! Free your army while you take vengeance on those who have wronged you!" The dog turned from them and began digging right next to the dditch. But Hawk Moth enhanced his intelligence. He made sure he digged and threw the gravel back at the trio, trapping them. The wave of dogs escaped and Mauvaise Morsure barked and order to them. _Literally_. The dogs growled and charged the trapped trio while their leader walked off to handle unfinished business. "Chat Noir! Use you cataclysm to free us!" Ladybug declared. "Um, for the record, my sonic screech ability can break through anything. Just so you know." Eagle Eye interjected. "I don't care! Just do something at something!"

"Cataclysm!"

"Sonic Screech!"

The combined destructive abilities turned the gravel into basically sand and Ladybug wrapped her around the both of them. She launched her yo-yo to a building that hadn't been knocked over and landed there. "Okay, both of you, detransform and recharge. I'll go try and figure out a way to stop Mauvaise Morsure in the meantime!" Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo and leaving. "Should we turn away, or-?" Eagle Eye asked. "I won't tell Ladybug your secret identity if you don't tell her mine." Chat said. "I don't know. Isn't that like breaking the code?" Eagle Eye asked. "I don't mind. Either way, I'm cool. I just don't want to hurt Ladybug." Chat said. "I think I'd be more comfortable not knowing your identity. I'd probably slip up and say your real name by mistake." Eagle Eye said, turning away.

"Claws in."

"Time to land."

Ladybug travelled through Paris, keeping her eyes on the dog. "What could be the akumatized item?" She wondered aloud. She scanned his body and noticed a fairly sized bone perched underneath the cape. "Huh." Eagle Eye swooped in next to her and Chat ran up to her side. "We're all good. What about you? Got a plan?" Chat asked. "I don't know where he's going, but I need to use lucky charm!" She told them. "Well, let's follow him!" Eagle Eye said, pointing out the obvious. "Well, duh. But it looks like we have company!" The roar of barking dogs got louder as the wave from before swarmed the streets. "Guess we're fighting a bunch of puppies today! We're so heartless." Eagle Eye muttered. "Not me. I've always been a cat person." Chat Noir responded. "So says the cat." Ladybug commented.

Moments later, they arrived the dog park. "That's where he's going! But why?" They found out seconds later. Mauvaise Morsure barked and the dogs that were fetching their toys and playfully wrestling with their owners began to growl and attack them. The doggie king barked again and The park was infected with puppies and dogs. Ladybug realized something. "I bet the bone is hypnotizing them! No one is that persuasive!" She announced. "So that's where the akuma is!" Chat finished. "It's always the bone." Eagle Eye said. The trio landed in a tree because the fence poles had pointed tips, great for stabbing. "How do we stop him?" Chat asked. "I think we should save the dog owners from their vicious beasts." Eagle Eye said, swooping down and picking up a woman whose hair was being ripped out by her pomeranian. "Thank you, Eagle Eye!" She choked out. He placed her on a tree branch, away from the giant dog. Ladybug and Chat Noir were both fighting with their dogs too. Chat Noir ripped a chocolate lab off of a gluttonous man and helped him to his feet. He flipped out of the way from a tiny dog that was targeting him and he extended his staff, bringing the man to safety. On his way, he passed Ladybug who kicked a husky puppy off her foot and swiped at a pekingese that had grabbed onto her shoulder and wouldn't let go. "Ladybug! Help!" A woman's shrill cry came from her left and she saw her being drowned in pile of dogs. Ladybug did a dramatic launch with her yo-yo and wrapped it around the woman. She pulled and all the dogs flew off of her and she was sent flying into the air. She was caught by Eagle Eye who was the transporter of all civilians to safety.

"I think we got all of them!" Ladybug called out. "Yeah, but it looks like King Doggo called for the calvary!" Chat Noir yelled. "I need to use lucky charm! Cover me!" Ladybug yelled. The two heroes fended off the dogs. Eagle Eye used as many net arrows as he could, but the dogs kept escaping, and Chat Noir was stuck on the ground, fighting. Losing.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled. A red and black polka-dotted back scratcher fell into her hands. "A back scratcher? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked. She scrutinized her surroundings and her lucky vision turned on. One of the gate's poles went polka dotted, so did Eagle Eye's bow, another pole, Chat Noir, Mauvaise Morsure, his cape, the bone stuck to his back, two trees juxtaposed to one another, and finally the back scratcher. It all clicked into place and Ladybug began to order them around. "Chat Noir, take out the bottom part of the gate, and Eagle Eye, get ready to launch some serious arrows!"

"Gee, m'lady. I didn't take you to be the _barking_ type." Chat joked. Ladybug rolled her eyes and did a flip onto the back of Mauvaise Morsure. He retaliated by trying to shake her off like a bull, but she held on tight. "Eagle Eye, herd all the dogs into between those two trees!" She yelled. Eagle Eye nodded and summoned his power. "Sonic screech!"

He blasted the ground, sending the little minions into right where Ladybug wanted. They sat there dazed and confused and any moment they would wake up from their fever dream and start working again. Ladybug ripped the cape from king doggo's back and wrapped her yo-yo around one of the trees. "Now Chat Noir!" She yelled. She launched herself to the trees and wrapped the cape around the trunks, trapping the dogs while Chat destroyed the base holding up the fence. The fence fell to the ground and the pointy poles fell right underneath Eagle Eye. He realized what she meant by arrows and quickly picked one up. He aimed and fired it at one trunk, then picked up the other, aimed, and fired. Bullseye. He locked the cape in place, locking all the lackeys in their spots, leaving the heroes to deal with the big dog.

"Okay, now that the puppies are in their play pen, what do we do with the guard dog?" Chat asked. "Okay, quickly, wrap the gate around Mauvaise Morsure so he can't escape!" Ladybug shouted. The two others nodded and complied. "They're trying to put you in your pen, just like your old owner did! Stop them before it's too late, and don't forget about the miraculous!" Hawk Moth shouted. The dog growled, this time foaming a bit at the mouth and began to bite at the heroes as they bent the gate to surround the giant dog. "Dog's in the doghouse. Now what?" Eagle Eye asked. "Which one of you is more flexible?" Ladybug smirked.

Chat Noir whined as he crawled underneath the dog that was in a pounce stance, ready to bite Ladybug. She grinned, counting on Chat and avoided every swipe the dog took and every bite the dog attempted with a flip away. These weren't random flips. They were precise, leading her to the place she needed to be at. Chat took out the back scratcher Ladybug gave him and began to run it against the dog's belly. He suddenly stopped attacking Ladybug and panted in happiness. The anger in his eyes changed to a glimmering joy as the dog barked playfully. Chat groaned and swiped at the shedding fur as Ladybug jumped onto the neck of Mauvaise Morsure. "Good dog." She praised, scratching behind his ear. She reached for the bone that wasn't stuck. It was wrapped in the fur in a pretty bow. She undid it and grabbed the bone. She did a flip off of the dog and landed on the ground. "Stay." She said to both Chat and the dog. She took the bone and smashed it against her thigh. It fell to the ground in two pieces. Ladybug took the back scratcher from Chat to was bathing in shedded dog fur and watched as the akuma fluttered away,

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She told it, opening her yo-yo. She let it fall to the ground before swinging it in the purifying style and capturing it. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She cried.

"Gotcha!" She opened her yo-yo and the butterfly fluttered out, as white as the moon on a clear night. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She watched it go, before throwing the back scratcher into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The back scratcher transformed into a swarm of ladybugs that began to mend the city. It went back to where the dog had first been akumatized and fixed the street, covering up the ditch that both Eagle Eye and the dog created. It made all the buildings upright again. The park was fixed and all the owners were reunited with their dogs on the ground. Mauvaise Morsure returned to his normal dog size and lost all of his villain attire. His owner ran up and immediately began scolding him. "Bad Butch! You lousy, no good, rotten-" Ladybug interrupted him with a cough. She grinned at him nervously, but Chat Noir and Eagle Eye glowered at him. He realized he should try being nicer instead of being such a rotten owner. "Look, Butch. I'm sorry. I forgot that dogs have feelings, too. You deserve better treatment. Let's go for another walk." The dog barked happily and his tail wagged furiously.

Hawk Moth groaned in anger. "Dogs are horrible! What good do they ever bring me? You failed Mauvaise Morsure, and I already have a thing against cats! Ladybug! Chat Noir! Eagle Eye! You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over! And don't think I'll ever trust an animal to deal with you again, pet control!" He yelled.

"Well, another day saved. It was good seeing you guys." Eagle Eye said. "I'll see you later." Ladybug waved, swinging away. Chat looked at Eagle Eye.

"I'll see you later Adrien."

"You too, Michael."

* * *

 **I think I like this chapter the best since Hawk Moth hasn't done anything with animals yet, and I think the fight scene was pretty good, description wise. Better than the other chapters. And what happened between Adrien and Michael? Oh and Plagg and me what you think! Don't forget to R &R Bye!**


	4. Mama Bear

Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up in hysteria. "I'm late!" She cried. She jumped out of her bed and tripped on her own feet, grunting as she hit the floor. She had overslept again and was going to miss her interview with her mother about the bakery's success, since it had been around for twenty year now. Tikki flew over to her in panic. "Marinette, the camera crew is coming! Look!" She pointed worriedly at the window and Marinette gazed out. "Aw jeez! Hurry Tikki, I need you to tie up my pigtails, I'll handle the clothing situation! Her kwami nodded and th duo leapt into action. Marinette quickly shuffled through the pile of clothes on the floor and found her favorite shirt and jacket. Throwing them on, she allowed her kwami to zip around her hair and tie it up as she zipped up her pants. Her kwami struggled to carry her flats over to her, but managed and slipped them onto her feet. Marinette grabbed her bag and slid a cookie in for Tikki who dove inside as Marinette awkwardly went down to the bakery. "Hi, Mama, hi Papa." She gave them each a kiss, and Sabine suddenly seemed concerned. "Marinette, it's not like you to not brush your teeth." She said as the camera crew walked in, the film rolling live on TV. "Sorry."

Sabine whispered to both of them. "Go brush your teeth." She said through the side of her mouth. "But, Mom, the crew is here." Sabine's voice had a hint of sternness in it but she maintained the smile. "Now." Marinette sighed and went back up the stairs and her kwami zipped out to meet her. "Hygiene is important, Marinette. I agree with your mom." She covered her mouth at the smell. "Oh, enough, Tikki." She joked, chuckling. The two entered the bathroom and Marinette began brushing her teeth and Tikki took out Marinette's phone. Unlocking it, she turned on the live video to the anniversary celebration. "And you own this store with your husband, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" The interviewer asked.

She led them over to the display cases as she answered. "Yes, my husband creates these beautiful masterpieces and more and I deal with the finances." She explained. "And who came up with the redesign for your shop logo?" The interviewer asked. "Well, Tom and I have a daughter named Marinette who attends François-Dupont High School." Tikki gasped and proked Marinette. "Look, Marinette, your mom is talking about you!" Marinette spat out her backwash and smiled. She began to wash out her mouth. "She came up with the design there and isn't it amazing?" She asked. "It is wonderful, Mrs. Dupain. Can you tell us a bit about your home life?" She asked. "Well, my daughter, Marinette, is about fourteen years old now, and she's our little angel. I remember when I first gave birth to her and it was just magical." Marinette spat out the water in her mouth and it splattered all over the mirror. "What the-she can't say that!" Tikki tried to relax her charge. "Marinette, calm down! You just got water all over the mirror!" Tom had come to check up on his daughter by now and head the conversation. "Marinette, is everything okay in there?" He asked.

"You, know, she was the cutest little baby ever. I miss when I could cradle her and giver her baths." Marinette squealed from inside the bathroom. "NO!" Tom knocked harder. "Marinette, open this door right now!" He sternly ordered. "And you know, she had the cutest little baby buns that inspired me and Tom to start our business." Marinette shrieked and burst out of the bathroom. "Marinette!" Tom called after her. In the commotion, Tikki was left behind and was forced to hide in the cupboard until she heard Tom run after her. Tikki quickly phased through the sink and stared at Marinette's screen. She couldn't go after Marinette to prevent her from what she was going to do. She watched in sheer anxiety as Marinette quickly herded her mom offscreen and forced her dad into her mother's place.

"Mama, what are you saying out there?" Marinette asked. "I can't have you talking about my butt on live television!" Sabine stammered, "B-but, Marinette, I was just telling them about home life. I remember your first word was Mama and then your father started calling me Mama Bear. I was going to tell them out there about early life."

"But Mom, it's going to ruin my reputation!" Marinette whined.

"What reputation?"

"At school, Mom! You're going to ruin my social life! All of Paris is watching and I just know Chloe won't let me live it down." She groaned. "But, Marinette, I was just doing this because I love you!" "Mom, if you really loved me, you'd understand." She said before walking away, content with her decision.

Sabine's eyes welled up with tears and when the door closed, she broke down and began sobbing. "Oh, Marinette…" She choked out. "I'm sorry."

Deep within his lair, Hawk Moth could feel the negative emotions pouring from the Dupain-Cheng household and breathed it in. "What could be more heartbreaking than knowing your daughter has become upset with you and wants nothing to do with you? Absolutely nothing. Come to me, my akuma." He said, opening his palm. A pure butterfly flutter in and sat there as he filled it with negative energy. He set it free and it took off into the day, ready to darken Sabine's heart. "Fly away my little akuma, and reunite this mother to her daughter!" He cackled as the akuma broke into the house and fluttered past the camera crew. "An akuma!" Nadja shouted in haste. "Who could be the victim?" The cameraman asked, running from it and out of the building. "Oh no. Mom!" Marinette darted into the other room where her mother was still on the ground, distraught. She shut the door the keep the evil butterfly out. "Mom!" Marinette cried. "Mom!" She shouted again. Sabine faced her. She was holding a small pendant that Marinette had made for her when she was five. It was engraved. I LOVE MAMA BEAR. "Mom, I'm sorry!" Marinette was too late. The akuma slid through the crack in the door and reached the pendant before Marinette could snatch it.

"Mama Bear, your daughter has abandoned you. I don't think that's fair. With the power I give you, you will be able to turn everyone in Paris into your baby to replace the one that took you for granted. And you can get your revenge if you so please. All I ask in return is that you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Eagle Eye. Can you do that for me?" Hawk Moth asked. Sabine smiled devilishly. "Mom! Say no! Please!" Marinette screamed. "Too late, Marinette. I accept, Hawk Moth." The goo swarmed her body and in a matter of seconds, Marinette was staring at a thick woman who wore an ancient chinese dress from the early 1900's and had an apron on. Her pendant wrapped around her neck and she wore a beautiful purple mask in the shape of a butterfly. Marinette clasped her hands over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She dashed out of the room in horror. "Marinette, there is nowhere in Paris where I won't find you! No superhero can save you from me!" Marinette ran out of the building, tears streaming down her face. Her kwami managed to join her unnoticed moments later. "Marinette, don't you think Ladybug should save her?" Tikki asked. "I can't, Tikki. I don't want to fight my mom! She's too important to me to do that!" Tikki stopped her. "Marinette, you're not fighting her. You're saving her. Only you and your colleagues can stop her from taking over Paris. You are the chosen one and you can save your mom even if it means that you have to battle in the process. I believe in you. All of Paris believes in you. You can do it, Marinette."

Marinette wiped away the tears. "You're right. I'm saving my mom." She got ready to transform. "Tikki, Spots-" A blast narrowly avoided Marinette and hit the ground. "I found you, Marinette! Let me show you what I'm going to do to you!" She was holding the pendant in her hand. She swung it around like Ladybug with her yo-yo and brought it down, aimed at a couple on a bench. The blast transformed them into wailing babies, until Mama Bear floated over and gave them each a kiss. They both were mesmerized and transformed into her servants. "Capture her and don't let her go. I have an army to create!" She ordered. The babies followed her command and jumped off of the bench. Despite being infants, they ran surprisingly quickly and tackled Marinette to the ground. They held her down as Mama Bear transformed drivers of cars, innocent strollers, and even appointed regular babies to join her army. Quickly, Marinette was trapped underneath a pile of infants and was rendered unable to move. Suddenly, a staff shot from nowhere and knocked all the toddlers from their piled and onto the ground. Chat Noir lifted Marinette and smiled. "Hello, purrincess. I guess you keep getting yourself into trouble. Not to worry, I'm make sure you're _whisked_ to safe hands." He winked at her before chucking her into the air. Marinette screamed in fear, not having her suit to protect her, before Eagle Eye caught her. "I gotcha, Marinette! C'mon, I got to get you to safer grounds!" His jetpack whirred loudly and his wings flapped as he rocketed away, leaving Chat Noir to deal with the army of tots. "Chat Noir has come to steal your babies from you! Make sure he doesn't get away with it by seizing his miraculous!" Hawk Moth shouted at Mama Bear. "Chat Noir, welcome to my daycare. Obviously you are unaware of the rules, so let me tell you. Rule one: I'm in control. Rule two: I have to take away all choking hazards! Oh look, you have a ring! Let me help you!" She shouted, sending a blast at him. He did a flip out of the way and landed in a cat stance. "No thanks, but I like my ring. It's shiny!" He continued avoiding the blasts as Eagle Eye soared above. "I'm going to leave you here for now. There are so many people here, you'll blend in!" He explained, dropping her in the Champs-Élysées. "But won't she come here to expand her army?" Marinette asked. "I know, but I didn't have a lot of time to think. Just trust me, Chat Noir, and Ladybug, who for some reason isn't answering. Let me try again. Maybe she can watch over you while Chat Noir and I deal with Mama Bear." His bow and arrow grip pooped out of his jetpack and landed in his hands. He opened the communication feature and tried dialing Ladybug. No answer. Marinette grew more anxious by the second. "That's so weird. Usually, she's calling me. I have to go, but stay safe!" He said. "Wings!" His wings protruded from the jetpack and he returned his bow and arrow. His jetpack shot him into the sky and he left Marinette in the middle of the Champs-Élysées. She quickly darted into a store. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked. The clerk nodded and she quickly dashed in. Locking the door, Marinette let Tikki out of her bag. "No more messing around, I have to save my mom." She said. "Tikki, Spots On!" Her suit flashed onto her body and soon she was out of the bathroom, only after leaving the door open for other patrons.

Chat Noir dodged another blast and extended his staff to keep the babies off of him. "Get off, come on!" He shouted. The babies' grips were hard, and were not letting go of his staff. Eagle Eye swooped over and watched as Mama Bear neared Chat Noir. She hadn't noticed him yet and pulled out his bow and a net arrow. He aimed for her and shot. She got knocked to the ground and trapped within the net, saving Chat Noir for the time being.

"Thanks, Eagle Eye! But I've got a situation!" He cried, trying to shake the babies off. Eagle Eye landed and began placing the babies on the ground, one by one. But right after he would place them down, they'd climb on him. "No, get off!" He shook his leg violently. Mama Bear laughed maniacally as she broke free of the net. "You can't escape my babies! You're done for! I'm going to let them deal with you while I grow my army. And if you can, my babies, snatch their miraculous!" Mama Bear floated off into the sky, to the busiest spot in Paris, the Champs-Élysées.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo at another building and reeled herself in to continue. She landed for a mere second before leaping off of it and wrapping her yo-yo around another building and reeling herself in again. She passed Mama Bear on her way, and they made eye contact. "Don't let Ladybug get away, Mama Bear! Take her miraculous! The earrings!" Mama Bear stopped and Ladybug landed on a building. She twirled her yo-yo forming a shield and prepared for a one on one battle. "Ladybug, I assume you know what I want." She said. Ladybug pointed at her. "You can't win, Mama Bear! I'll take you down first!" mama Bear cackled. "You think I'm going to fight you? I'm not. They are!" She shouted. A babbling sound rang in Ladybug's ears, and it seemed to get louder. She ran to the edge of the building to discover that Mama Bear had turned more people into babies than she thought, and her army was climbing up the side of the building to get her. "Toodle-loo, Ladybug! I have an army to complete! My babies, please take care of this insect." She ordered. The babies quickened their pace and soon were spilling onto the rooftop. The surrounded Ladybug, enclosing her with a circle. She wrapped her yo-yo around Mama Bear's wrist and the villain growled at her. Ladybug reeled herself in and kicked Mama Bear square in the chin. The villain fell to the ground, losing grip of her pendant. "No!" She cried. Ladybug twirled herself in the air and nosedived to the rooftop towards the pendant, but the babies got to it first and returned it to the owner. "Good work, babies. Now seize her miraculous!" She cried. The babies around her snarled as they charged the ladybug themed hero. She did a back handspring away from the charging group and then wrapped her yo-yo around a pipe, tripping the babies over onto one another. She reeled it in and smiled. "Now for Mama." She launched her yo-yo at the villain who deflected it with her pendant. They continued this for a while before Ladybug got sick of the repetitive motion and swept her off of her feet. Mama Bear hit the ground with a thud but flipped onto her feet. "You may have babies, but that's not your only power, Mama Bear. Use your blasting ability! Transform her into your servant!" Mama Bear smirked and sent a blast at Ladybug who deflected it with her yo-yo.

She sent it at Mama Bear again, who caught it and yanked Ladybug in. She fell to her feet and lay there, motionless. "Now, Mama Bear! Grab her earrings!" She reached for the jewels on her daughter's ears and was nearly triumphant until she was knocked back by an arrow. She landed on the edge of the building, and lost her balance, falling off. Eagle Eye swooped down and caught her bridal style. "I'll take that." He said, gripping her pendant and flying her back onto the rooftop. "Ladybug, it's all yours!" SHe shouted, tossing it to the red clad hero. She went back to catch it, but the army of babies tripped her over. Mama Bear quickly floated over to the pendant on the ground and picked it up. "Eagles are great, but baby eagles are adorable!" She sent a blast in his direction and he dodged it quickly. "Too little too late, Mama Bear!" She smirked as the blast ricocheted off of a reflective surface and hit Eagle Eye in the back. He began to shrink and transformed into a baby version of himself. He began to wail before Mama Bear reached him and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stopped his noise and gave into her demands, becoming her servant. "Excellent work, mama Bear." Hawk Moth praised. "Use Eagle Eye and your baby army to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." He suggested. "Babies, attack! Eagle Eye, aerial attack!" Mama Bear instructed.

Her baby army swarmed the two heroes and Eagle Eye ascended into flight. He took out a bomb arrow. He placed it on the string. He aimed, pulled back. He shot. The bomb arrow hit the side of the structure and detonated, causing it to crumble and destroyed the internal mechanisms. The civilians inside began to lose balance as the floor began to lean towards gravity. They began tumbling out one by one and Mama Bear took advantage of the situation by transforming them all into babies. They plummeted to the ground, screaming in fear and in sadness. Mama Bear left her army to handle the situation and swiftly placed them on the ground, giving each of them a peck on the nose. "They look busy right now, I think I need to expand my army before I go to the gold, Hawk Moth. What do you think?" "I agree, my Mama Bear. And I know exactly where to go." She realized where he was talking about and soared into the air in the direction of the Champs-Élysées. As Chat Noir struggled to break free of the prison he was encase in, he could see where Mama Bear was going through the babies. "No! She can't get to the Champs-Élysées! Mich-Eagle Eye hid Marinette there!" Ladybug tensed up suddenly and realized the trouble she was in. "We have to stop her before she manages to turn all of Paris into her army." Ladybug declared. She reached for Chat's staff and managed to get it to extend. When it did, it shot up into the air and they went up with hazardous and ravenous babies began to climb the pole, but CHat shortened it again, dropping them to the ground. A few of them hit the ground hard and began wailing before transforming back into an adult. "Chat, did you see that?" She asked. They landed on the ground. "I sure did. It's pain that turns her army back into themselves! We have to do something!"

A bomb arrow detonated and exploded in between them, sending them away from one another. Ladybug and Chat Noir both flipped to their feet and looked up. They knew exactly where the bomb had came from. They faced baby Eagle Eye who was still under Mama Bear's control. "We have to revert him to normal before we save Marinette!" Ladybug declared. "Then leave it to me, you go after Mama Bear!" Chat said confidently. "Okay. I'm trusting you!" Ladybug said before launching her yo-yo at a building and getting reeled away.

Eagle Eye growled as Chat Noir withdrew his staff and took out four arrows. He shot them all at once and Chat flipped out of the way. He twirled his staff to deflect the attacks. Eagle Eye babbled something as if he was saying words and landed on the building. Taking out another arrow, he avoided Chat's jabs and sent another array at him. They exploded on impact, knocking Chat to the ground. Eagle Eye got closer and gurgled as he reached from his ring. Chat gripped his baby wrist and slammed him onto the ground. That sent a shockwave of pain through Eagle Eye's body and he began to scream before transforming back into his teenage self. "Chat Noir? What am I doing here?" He stood up and then helped Chat Noir up. "No time, Eagle Eye. We need to help Ladybug! She's with Mama Bear right now!" Eagle Eye nodded as a baby crawled up to him and slapped his leg. "And what do we do about these ones?" He asked, picking it up as the group began to close in. "Pain transforms them into adults again, but if we want to save them all, we need to get to the Champs-Élysées!" He said. Michael set the baby down. "What happened to me?" He asked. "You got transformed into a baby and tried to take our miraculous. But don't worry. I changed you back." Eagle Eye pondered this. "That's why I'm getting a migraine. Thanks Chat. Wings!" His eagle wings protruded form his jetpack and he blasted into the air, followed by Chat Noir and his staff. "By the way, what happened last week stays between us." He said. "I know, Michael. But it's not going to be that easy. I almost spilt your real name to Ladybug." He said. "Dude. Come on!" He said, before stopping in his tracks. Chat Noir landed on a street sign and quietly gasped. All of the patrons at the Champs-Élysées had been transformed into babies and the others were swarming down the street. "This is not good." Eagle Eye muttered. "There's Ladybug!" Chat cried. The two heroes quickly joined their colleague. Ladybug dodged a critical blast from Mama Bear and did a histrionic spin before launching her yo-yo at Mama Bear's arms. She wrapped them tight like handcuffs and reeled herself in. She flipped over her and pushed off of her back for leverage, knocking Mama Bear to the ground. She yanked on her yo-yo pulling Mama Bear off of the ground and sending her into the sky. "Hey, Ladybug. Need a hand?" She grinned. "Thanks. Keep her busy while I use Lucky Charm. I think I tired her out!" Ladybug reeled her yo-yo in as Eagle Eye trapped Mama Bear in a net arrow and they both guarded it like prison guards. Ladybug eyes the street. Babies were flowing in form both directions and the guys were already being circled. And the circle was closing quickly. "Where's Marinette?" Eagle Eye asked Mama Bear. "Beats me, you dolt! She's not here! And you won't be either. Not when my babies will get you first!" It was true. The male heroes prepared for battle as Mama Bear fought to escape her net prison.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

A stick of butter wrapped in a red and black polka dotted wrapper fell into Ladybug's hands. "Butter? These Lucky Charms get weirder and weirder." She scrutinized her surroundings, and Lucky Vision activated. Her eyes first fell on Eagle Eye and then a nearby building that was extremely wide. Then she stared at Chat Noir for a second and then averted her attention to a competing bakery. It's name was Donut Destinies and they sold nothing but donuts. Their sign was a donut, perfect for trapping Mama Bear. Then she noticed the pendant and the butter and it all clicked into place as Mama Bear broke free of her net prison and menacingly stared at the two heroes. Ladybug knew she couldn't do anything to the babies already in the Champs-Élysées but she could handle the incoming. "Eagle Eye, Sonic Screech, now!" She said. "That building, there!' She pointed and Eagle Eye quickly swept into the air, leaving Chat Noir behind.

"SONIC SCREECH!"

He floated behind the building and screamed at the base. It began to tip over in both directions before deciding on falling on Eagle Eye. He quickly summoned all of his strength and with his abilities enhanced, he shoved it over, cutting off the flow to the babies coming in. They would climb over, but by then it would be too late. His pin began to bleep and his left wing vanished. "I know, Kwazii, I know." He said. Soon he'd have to deal with a kwami that only cared for popcorn. "Uh, Ladybug?" Chat cried before getting blasted and transforming into a screaming baby. Mama Bear planted a kiss on his forehead and he stopped. "Since Eagle Eye was uncooperative, try using Chat Noir's cataclysm to take out Ladybug!" Hawk Moth declared. "Chat Noir, cataclysm this pesky bug!" Mama Bear ordered. He obliged, letting out a war cry.

"CATACLYSM!"

His hand was engulfed with dark purple light and he charged Ladybug who had placed the butter stick on her hip and was busy wire cutting a building with her yo-yo. She wrapped it around the building multiple times and brought the head back to her. Placing her leg on a pole for leverage, she pulled as hard as she could and the yo-yo began to slice through the building, but it wasn't enough to knock it over. Eagle Eye swooped overhead. "In need of some assistance?" He asked. "Bomb arrows would be nice!" She said. He obliged and knocked out the base. He plunged around back and knocked it over, cutting the pathway between Mama Bear and the rest of her servants. "Now what?" He asked. "Now leave the rest to me." She answered. Chat Noir, who had baby legs, finally reached her and she scooped him off the ground as he tried to claw her face. "Aww, baby Chat is adorable!" She said. Then she chucked him directly onto the side of the donut, head first. "Ouch." Eagle Eye winced. He could basically see the cartoonish bulge on Chat's head.

Chat began to wail and fell onto the base, his cataclysm destroying the metal, causing the sign to creak. "Isn't she going to help him?" Eagle Eye asked. "That's what I'm counting on. She has to kiss them to calm them down, and she can't lose Chat Noir. The perfect bait for my trap." She said. Her earring beeped and so did Eagle Eye's pin. Now he only had the orange color of the pin, the silver point on top, and his beak. Three minutes. Ladybug had two. Mama Bear quickly floated up to him and went to plant another kiss on his forehead, but the donut sign caught her and trapped her arms inside the donut hole. Unfortunately, the pendant was stuck with it, and couldn't be removed. Chat continued to cry until he transformed again, and jumped down to join his teammates. "What happened?" He asked. "Long story. But now comes the end." She said. She flung the butter stick into the air and it disappeared into the sky. "Uh, don't ladybugs usually show up now?" Eagle Eye asked. "Well, when I say the magic words. Wait for it." She said. It fell back into her hands, making a sizzling noise. "Yes! The butter is melting!" She said. Ladybug unwrapped it, revealing dripping melted butter. She dripped some onto her hand and then into the crack where the pendant was and slipped her hand inside. She pulled the pendant out moments later and wiped the button off. Holding the pendant in two hands, Ladybug snapped the wire.

The akuma escaped, attempting to make its getaway. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." She swiped her yo-yo, revealing the purifying light inside. She swung it around before entering her stance.

"TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

With a flick of her wrist, the yo-yo swayed right into the akuma and closed on it. Ladybug reeled the yo-yo in and caught it. "Gotcha!"

She opened the yo-yo and the pure white butterfly fluttered out. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said. She flung the half melted stick of butter into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" It transformed into a swarm of ladybugs that began to fix the damage. They repaired the buildings Ladybug and Eagle Eye knocked over, they returned the adults to normal, and they freed Mama Bear from her donut prison and placed it back onto the shop. The purple goop swarmed her body again and returned her to Sabine Cheng. "Wh-what happened?" She asked perplexed. "Pound it." The group said, fist bumping one another.

Hawk Moth growled from within his lair. "Ladybug, Eagle Eye, Chat Noir. You three are babies and I am your father and I'm telling you now, you will be punished very soon!" He growled once again as the lair window shut.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? Eagle Eye? Oh no! I-I became akumatized and-Marinette! I have to find her!" Ladybug stiffened. "Well, she should be here. I brought her here." Eagle Eye said. "I'm sure your daughter is safe, and most likely hid away somewhere, otherwise she would have appeared right here, Mam-ma'am!" He earring bleeped again, giving her one last minute before Tikki gave out. "That's my cue! Bug out!" She shouted, before sending her yo-yo out of sight and disappearing into the night. The other two heroes vanished, too, and left Sabine to walk home.

The entire time, she was filled with worry about Marinette and how she had felt vengeance toward her. She was overcome by the sheer anxiety of hurting her and her guilt for getting so worked up. As she walked in the front door to her home, Marinette tackled her with a bear hug. "Mama! I was so worried, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked. "No, Marinette, I'm fine. A-are you? Did I h-hurt you?" She asked with concern. "Nope. Mama, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't deserve it. You were just talking and I know how you are with rambling because I get it from you. I'm still learning about how to be softer and to not cause akumas. I tried to help, ut it was too late. I'm sorry." Sabine hugged her harder than ever. "Marinette, I'm sorry too. I should have checked with you before saying such personal things on air. You didn't deserve the embarrassment. And I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me and succumbing to Hawk Moth's pressure. If I hurt you, I am so, so, genuinely sorry." Marinette shook her head. "It's okay, Mom. I forgive you." They hugged again. "Hey, in all the emotion commotion, we never celebrated the anniversary of the bakery!" Tom suddenly walked in with a large cake, shaped like the bakery. "I'm glad someone else noticed. It took me all day to make this without you, Sabine! Come on, everyone! Let's eat some cake!" And so they did.


End file.
